The present invention relates to compositions for the absorption of liquids and methods of use, and pertains particularly to specific materials and methods for the removal of liquids from a supporting medium by the process of absorption.
There are many situations where it is desirable to have suitable materials and methods for the removal of certain liquids, such as oils, greases, acids and the like from surfaces for cleanup purposes. It is also desirable to have absorptive materials that will draw fluids, liquids and residues, such as stains and the like from support surfaces, such as concrete, wood and the like.
Many materials have been proposed for cleaning oil and grease stains from concrete driveways and the like. Many of the materials presently in use include clays and other soils which act to absorb the oils and the like. These materials, however, have not been entirely satisfactory.
Absorbent materials are also desirable for many other uses. Such materials may be useful, for example, for separation of one liquid from another, for storing a liquid, or for combining a liquid or materials contained therein with another material.
It is also desirable that selectively absorbent material be available that will be impervious to one liquid but absorb another. More particularly, it is desirable that materials be available that are impervious to water and yet absorb oils.
Accordingly, it is desirable that an improved absorbent material and method be available.